


First Taste on Love [supercorp]

by karasbabe, orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action, Barry Allen - Freeform, Cat Grant - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Gen, Kara Danvers - Freeform, Lena Luthor - Freeform, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, Superman - Freeform, The Flash - Freeform, alex danvers - Freeform, maggie sawyer - Freeform, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasbabe/pseuds/karasbabe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the short visit of Clark Kent and Kara Danvers at L-Corp, Kara starts to have this longing feeling of going back.





	1. First Glance

**Author's Note:**

> hey aliens so i actually put some scenes from the show but i wasn't sure about the words they spoke but i kinda did some tinkering on some parts but it's actually the same idea!!! ok this shit is some supercorp fluff and after many years of not being able to write i am absolutely sorry for some mistakes and i hope i ca satisfy your cravings for cute supercorp stuff so yeah lol im also lazy updating quick as fuck so please it would be best to bear with a weirdo like me ok enjoy lesbians 
> 
> all the love!!! xo

Walking in L-Corp, Kara feels there's something bottling up in her stomach. She doesn't know how to fathom the words her stomach was telling her but she sure knew it was a good one. Waiting for the elevator to reach the top floor, she has her cousin, Clark Kent, alongside of her.

"Are you nervous? You seem uneasy." Clark asked with a hint of worry on his voice. The blonde turned to face him and chuckled as though it was the most nonsense thing she had ever heard.

"What? Why should I be nervous? Is there something to be nervous about? Oh no, no, she's not as crazy as her brother is she-"

"Kara, you're rambling." Clark said, a little amused by his cousin. "And who knows? She's a Luthor after all."

"But a name doesn't define who you are, maybe she's not as bad as she sounds." Kara said, low key defending the superior. She gets this feeling she's not like her mad brother obsessed with killing her cousin. Close to reaching to top floor, her recent feeling is now mixed with excitement.

The doors splitting apart, the two of them together with Lena Luthor's assistant walked out of the elevator. The assistant led them to a room and knocked on the big-ass door in front of them before walking in.

"Ms. Luthor, there are people here to see you." 

"Let them in." Lena replied as she faces the huge window of her office, gazing out through National City's finest infrastructures.

Clark and Kara stepped in and walked over to the Luthor's desk.

"Good morning Ms. Luthor," Clark greeted and the woman being referred to whipped her head to face the two. She smiled at the sight of the reporter then shifting to the blonde she's never seen before.

"Good morning, Kent, I see you've got company." She said as she smiled at the sight of the girl who seemed completely mesmerized by the green eyed woman standing after her desk. "And you are?"

It took her a couple of seconds before answering. "Oh, um, I'm Kara Danvers, I'm, uh, not with the Daily Planet, but with Catco magazine." She suppressed as smile and moved her fingers to adjust her glasses.

"Hmm, sort of the publication not known for its hard-hitting journalism, more like, high waisted jeans, yes or no?" Lena said walking over to her desk before plopping onto her comfy chair, twirling around giving the two intimidating look that made Kara gulp.

"I'm not, uh, I'm just tagging along." Looking at the ground, the blonde pressed her lips into a thin line before turning back to the brunette.

"Let's just get this interview over with, shall we?" Lena paused for a moment before turning to Clark. "Have I done something with the Venture? You wouldn't ask me that if my name was Smith." She smirked, piercing her green eyes through the lens of his glasses straight through his pupils.

"No, but it's not," Clark pointed out. "It's Luthor."

Kara notices the strange atmosphere then looked at his cousin and the superior, feeling like an outcast to their intense change of looks. But the blonde felt like defending the brunette to her cousin because why throw all the blame to a person having the same name with his greatest archenemy? But Kara chose to keep her mouth sealed because things are just beginning to get interesting.

"You've got steel under that Kansas wit," Lena smirked at Clark and he returned it willingly. "It wasn't always." The Luthor transformed from gorgeous to drop dead serious (but still gorgeous after all). But Kara's face softened at the fact that they were the same. She shifted foot, waiting for her to continue. "I was adopted since I was four. First person in the family to make me feel welcome was Lex. Made me proud to be a Luthor. And he went on his reign of terror in Metropolis-"

Clark and Kara did what they went for. They both scanned the room with their x-ray vision, but to their surprise, the room was completely safe. Kara can't help but feel relieved by the fact that Lena has nothing to do with the Venture explosion and she never got on that plane. She wouldn't have got the chance of meeting the lovely woman if ever.

"-to play war on Superman, committed unspeakable crimes but when Superman put Lex in jail, I vowed to take back my family's company to rename it L-Corp," she paused and Kara's subtlety made Lena shift her gaze to Kara then back to Clark. "make a force of it for good."

The blonde smiled adoringly by the brunette's intentions because she can't see anything but purity and sincerity of all that she has said for the past minutes.

"I'm just a woman trying to make a name outside of her family, you understand that?"

"Yes," Kara nodded as if she were in Lena's shoes. Clark looked at his cousin curiously and she shot back a glare meaning 'don't question me right now'. She was surprised Lena even shot her a smile right after sharing a huge part of her life, it must have been hard for her.

"I know why you're here because subsidiary of my company made the part that exploded the venture." She stood up, beautifully took a few steps to a white shelf before picking up a gray flash drive. "This drive contains all the information we have on the oscillator. Hope it helps you with your investigation."

"Thank you," Clark said, thankfully receiving the drive from Lena's slender fingers.

"Give me another chance Mr. Kent. I'm here for a fresh start and we have one." 

"Good day, Ms. Luthor." Clark simply said before turning his heels and started walking. Kara had nothing on the tip of her tongue so all she had thought of to do was nod. And Lena gladly returned which made the blonde smile a little more.

While Clark was in front of her, she thought, "Why does he have to be so blunt?"

"I heard that."

Kara's eyes widened for a moment before opening her mouth to speak. "But yeah, why?"

"Kara, she is a Luthor, and you can't predict what they would do in the future." Clark answered as if it was the most obvious thing that even 3-year olds know.

"But what if you're wrong? She isn't her adoptive brother. You can't just judge her just because she carries the name of your archenemy." She said, but Clark never turned to look at her. "You should give her a chance, Clark."

Her cousin doesn't acknowledge anything Kara says until the elevator rings a bell the moment they dropped on the ground floor. He immediately walked out of the building, talking a deep breath, feeling a little suffocated being surrounded by anyone close to Lex.

After the meeting with Lena Luthor, then flying over to the DEO, doing lots of duties for Ms. Grant and fighting and saving another of National City's day, Kara got home and dropped on the couch face first before exhaling a huge tired breath. It was movie night with Alex so she set up her 48-inch television to Orphan Black and prepared popcorn just in time for her sister's arrival. The doorbell of her apartment rang and as she opened it, a smiling Alex Danvers greeted her while holding a box of pizza and potstickers.

Snuggling up on the couch with a blanket, the two Danvers puppies watched their favorite show focused af without saying a word about their day. Maybe it's good for the next day.

The sun has risen and there is no sign of Alex. Kara got up from where she slept in - the couch - and used her speed as supergirl to change into semi-formal clothes for work. She picked out blue polo and high waisted pants. Along getting the polo from her wardrobe, she spotted a black coat which reminded the blonde of someone becoming very endearing to her - Lena Luthor. She smiled at the face of the brunette forming on her mind, but fell afterwards thinking that she wouldn't know when she would see the emerald eyed woman again.

Kara walks out of her apartment and stopped by at Noonan's to take out Ms. Grant's usual and a cappuccino she owes Winn from their small bet. I bet him Clark wouldn't reveal himself to random people and there goes Winn telling his best friend he's not some 'random people'. One night he called Kara telling her Clark showed himself and it did not go well for Kara because Winn kept on blabbing about how good he looks and smells and that he low key knew it was Clark Kent. Then after, Kara walks into the building and she saw her best friend looking at her expectingly with a smug face. Kara rolls her eyes at him and Winn lets out a small chuckle.

"You owe me, you know that right?" 

"Oh, how could I forget?" Kara walked over his desk and placed the beverage beside his computer. 

"Thank you, Ms. Kara Danvers, I haven't had these in years." 

"Oh yeah and that's because you spent countless nights drowning in espresso trying to learn kryptonian." She walks over to her desk and plops on her chair before her supersonic ears started working. She is talking to someone who never spoke along the way before Kara says, "She's here."

All employees stood up facing the elevator and as the bell dinged and the elevator door split apart, Kara's heart sped up as Cat's company wasn't the one she expected to see.

Lena Luthor walked out of the elevator holding a bag on her right arm with her chin up showing all her confidence of her body and reputation. 

"Good morning, Ms. Grant, here's your latte," Kara greeted first, handing over the cup and Cat takes a sip. "And you too, Ms. Luthor. Is there anything y-you want?" Kara swallowed as she acknowledged the presence of the brunette.

"I'm good, Ms. Danvers, thank you. It's nice to see you again." To Kara's surprise, Lena smiled at her.

"I see you two met each other," Cat said and the blonde followed the two into Cat's office with a clipboard pressed to her chest. "Okay Keh-rah, off you go."

Kara walks out of the room and Cat looks at Lena thoroughly. She sees something deep inside her eyes a fire starting to light up bit by bit and she starts to wonder why. After knowing the Luthor back in Metropolis, she knew her as the serious and business centered woman but earlier, Cat read her differently. She smiled very often than she used to, her voice seems to bloom than her past's monotone voice. And after all the business talks on Cat's office, she thought to bring the subject up.

"So, Lena, you seem different, hmm?" Cat placed her hand under her chin and looked at Lena very intrigued.

"How so? For all I know I am still the same Luthor that grew up with a brother that's criminal." Lena answered her half serious. Cat looked up and she saw a glimpse of Kara looking through the glass separating Cat's office from theirs. Kara looked away quickly and focused on her work, adjusting her glasses.

"Oh no, this is nothing about your personal life. Do you expect me to believe all those smiles does not come from one person?" Cat smirked as she writes something.

"No, no way. I don't need a man to make me happy, Cat."

"Who told you only a man has the ability to make you happy?" 

Lena chuckles and removes a strand of her hair from her face. "Yeah, but-" a ring from her phone cut her off and a sigh of relief came across her face just because she can avoid Cat's continuous questions. She stood up and walked over the glass window to pick up. "I'm sorry, I gotta go Cat. Something's happened at L-Corp. I hope to see you again soon. Good day." 

"Hey, Lena," Cat called. "Don't tell me I don't know you." 

Lena nodded as she makes her way out of her office. Kara saw her leaving and followed her to the elevator. "Hey, Ms. Luthor, leaving already?"

"Yes, Ms. Danvers."

"B-but why? Your appointment with Ms. Grant's not until 11." 

"Mhm, something's been stolen from my company and I need to go there as soon as possible." Lena said, but before entering the elevator, she turned to Kara. "I was informed you have contact with Supergirl?" Kara nodded. "Can you at least do me a favor, please? Can you ask her to be there for my launch party scheduled on Saturday at 7? Just to have security, of course."

"Sure, sure, I will." Kara agreed willingly but her heart sank because this errand was just because of Supergirl.

"Thank you, Ms. Danvers. Oh and I want you to be there too, if that's what you want, of course." Lena told her and smiled at the blonde adoringly. 

"Yes! Oh, I mean, um, yes, Ms. Luthor I would love to." Kara grinned like a 3-year old and her heart fluttered at the thought because it kinds looked like Lena was asking her out. But she's sure it is just a part of her imagination. Lena steps into the elevator before speaking before the elevator closes.

"Wear something nice. I'll see you." And then Lena's figure disappeared behind the closed doors.


	2. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara asks for Cat's permission to leave early than usual for Lena's launch party. And Kara has an unexpected visitor. (lmao sanvers at the last part lol)

After waiting for 3 days that felt like years, the day of the launch party finally came. It's half past 4 and Kara walks into Cat's office to ask permission to be off early to prepare for Lena's party tonight. She's a little nervous because she'd probably just sass her out of the office and slap a big N-O into Kara's face. But for the brunette, Kara would do anything to see her. See her in a beautiful extravagant dress and feel her fierce aura. She'd take the risk because it's been a while since she felt this unexplainable feeling thumping in her chest since her thing with James. And speaking of James, Kara is very glad he found someone new that makes him happy, unlike her, James ends up not disappointed but a little sad because he waited for a long time to have his feelings reciprocated by the blonde because she's always needed by the city. They helped each other move on until they both found each other's hearts begin to set foot into other people's palm. And speaking of James, Kara hasn't talked to him since lunch so she decided to give him a little visit on his office.

"Hey, you busy?" Kara's head poked inside of the room and James' head whipped towards her direction and his creased brow soon disappeared when he saw Kara's figure standing in the doorway.

"Kara, hey. It's okay, I'm free."

"I need your help." Kara pleaded, leaning to an empty desk beside James. "It's very small, really, but I just, I find this very difficult."

"What is it? You gonna ask Cat for some time off?" James guessed correctly and his face lit up when Kara's face says it all. "Yeah, I heard your little talk with Lena Luthor and you've got a nice lady, Kara. I'm glad." He smiled genuinely. It took a moment for Kara to reciprocate what he's implying and her eyes bulged and interjected.

"What? No! I mean, yeah, but it's not like that, James." Kara defended what she wants to believe, but James' look tells her otherwise.

"You tell yourself what you want, but I tell you, Kara. Her eyes seem different when she's with you and yesterday, you seem to doze off just by looking at her inside Cat's office. I can tell love when I find one, Kara. You should go and talk to Cat. I'm sure she'll let you, I promise." 

"Really? Thank you, James. This is a lot for me." Kara smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. James smiled back in return and told her to go. Kara took her steps slowly to Cat's office and by he time she got there, Cat immediately noticed her presence.

"You want something, Keh-rah?" Cat shifted her gaze from her papers to Kara and she inhaled and exhaled nervously, bottling up all kinds of courage in her chest. Kara opens her mouth to speak when Cat interrupted her. "And yes, you may go."

"W-what?" That took Kara in surprise. She hasn't even said a word but it was like Cat knew what she went for. "H-how did y-"

"I know all kinds of things, Keh-rah." Cat said and focused back on the paperwork in front of her. "And I know for a fact that Lena would ask you to that party, so go, Keh-rah. Before I change my mind." She told Kara and her assistant's face tells her she's the best boss ever and Cat says, "yes Keh-rah, I know I'm the best. Now go, get your girl."

"Thank you, Ms. Grant. I owe you this." Kara rushed out of the office and Cat mumbled, "Little ducks searching for young love." And shook her head.

While Kara's on her way to her apartment, she called Alex to be present for a favor that her sister had to ask. And of course that includes helping out pick the nicest dress for Lena. She has this urge to impress the superior and she plans to have less make up on because she doesn't want Lena to see beauty just because of all the foundations applied on her skin. When she got home, Alex was already there faster than expected and she sees Maggie on the couch.

"Alex! Oh my god, I need you right now and I'm going to be late. And hey, Maggie."

"For your date with the boss of L-Corp? Sure, come on." Alex smirked at her sister. "What do you think, Maggie?" 

"What-"

"Oh please, James told me all about it." Alex made her way to Kara's wardrobe and picked out all the possible outfits fit for tonight's party.

"That little-"

"Shush, Kara, you've got some hot and nice lady right there, I'm proud." Maggie commented and without doubt, Alex shot her daggers for calling Lena _hot_  and she held her hands up in defense. "But nothing hotter than you, babe."

"I know."

"Go on, I can listen all day." Kara sighed, sarcasm on her tone and holding up two hangers, it has both blue and cream dress. "Ugh, god, why do I always end up having to choose between two?"

"That's why you have us, little Danvers. I prefer the cream one though blue is your color. Other than seeing you wearing that blue leather thing with the S, you look really great in that color. That's new and it's a good thing." Maggie said and Alex is definitely nodding. On the first day Kara and revealed herself to the world, Alex also said that blue is her color and it's a good thing Kara had to try on something new and she really hopes Lena wou- Nevermind, it isn't even a date.

"Yup, you definitely need to go with that one."

After dressing up, her phone went off and a text appeared on her phone screen with an unknown number saying  _"Hey Kara, it's me, Lena. I'll be there at 6:30 to pick you up. See you soon :)"_

"What?! How even- oh my god."

"What?" The lovebirds sang in unison. Kara looked at the watch and it's barely 6 o'clock. A confused Kara started to panic and picked up all the jewelries she'll be wearing tonight. While Kara's putting on all that'll make her perfect for tonight, Maggie tells her about her first date with this girl in high school and that she went through the same thing. _Women aren't that difficult to impress,_ she said,  _all that matters is your presence and you make her happy._ An advice is all Kara needs by that time and Maggie met Kara's desire at the moment to calm her nerves. The three of them kept on arguing because Kara said it wasn't even a date and that she doesn't know why she's panicking too much. But Alex interjected and so does Maggie. They said she wouldn't even bother picking her up at her  _own_ apartment if Lena does not consider it a date. 

"I even remember one time when I went on a date, I was wearing pants and my butt's screwed because it hooked on a nail while I was waiting for her and I'm leaning by a damned post. T'was a good thing I was wearing shirt that's a little long. Always comes in handy."

Maggie's dating stories calmed the blonde's nerves a bit and for a couple of minutes she waited for the brunette until the doorbell rang. Feeling of anxiousness rushed through her veins as she got up. Using her x-ray vision, she saw Lena standing by the door holding a tulip on her right hand, trying to compose herself.

"Oh god, Alex, she's holding a tulip."

"KARA GOT IT REAL, ALEX-"

"Shush, she'll hear you." Standing up off the couch, she rubbed her sweaty hand on her dress. "Thanks guys, you can go back kissing on the couch now, just don't have sex in there please. I'll be back before midnight!"

"And promise me you won't get laid tonight, Kara." Alex joked back and Maggie and her broke into laughter. Kara, together with Alex as company, walked to the door. As the door flung open, a woman with bright red dress appeared in front of them and Kara had her mouth agape.

"Kara wants to say you look really nice." Alex said it for the blonde and whispered to Kara, "Close your mouth and talk."

"Hi, Ms. Luthor-"

"It's Lena for tonight, Kara." Lena told her and smiled at both Danvers in front of her. 

"This is my sister, Alex. Shall we go?" Kara, who's ill at ease, asked as she  adjusted her eyeglasses.

Lena on the other hand, still is cool and collected, handing the pink tulip to Kara. "This night won't be complete without this. I hope you like tulips."

"Oh, now I do." Kara took the flower by the stem and brought it up to her nose to inhale the fragrance on its petals. "Let's go."

 Kara stepped out of her apartment and walked side by side with the brunette. To Kara's surprise, the brunette snaked her arms around her waist and pulled her closer. A breath hitched at the back of her throat at the sudden gesture but seemed to relax after seconds of her hand resting there. It felt perfect for Kara. They were different poles of magnets that pulls them closer together. When they walked out of the building, a white limousine was waiting for them. A chauffeur opened the door for the two ladies and said their gratitude. 

"You didn't have to pick me up, you know." Kara told the brunette.

"Yes, but I did." Lena smiled at the blonde in front of her and put her hands together on her lap. "So, you might be wondering how I got a-"

"Well, that's not the important thing tonight and I'm really looking forward spending this night with you." The blonde said. Noticing Lena's facial features arrange into a smug, she starts to ramble. "I mean, if that's what you mean when you asked me to go with y-" she was cut by the Luthor's laugh and Kara's stomach fluttered at how genuine and infectious her laugh is that makes her want to record. "Why are you laughing?" Asking cautiously she adjusted her glasses.

"Kara, of course I am looking forward for this too. I really want to get to know you and I think this is the perfect moment for that." A smile crept on Lena's face and she starts to ask all what's intriguing her. "So, Kara, tell me about you."

"Well, there's nothing to tell really. I mean, my parents died when I was a child and I, um, stayed in the foster home for some time," Kara coughed, searching for good excuses about her real life story. "Until I was adopted by my foster family, the Danvers. Alex and I didn't really get along when we were kids. I really felt bad for her because my mistakes were always her mistakes for not being able to protect me and right my wrongs. She always wants what's best for me and it could really be annoying at times." She felt her cheeks hurting from smiling as she reminisces the old days. "What about you?"

"There's nothing to tell, really. You know I am a Luthor and it's never gonna change." Lena looked down, feeling a little ashamed not because of her name but because she doesn't know what to tell Kara that may interest her about herself. But the blonde's mouth curved into a small smile as to seeing this new side of the superior.

"You know, being a Luthor doesn't make you any less of a person and I think you are a wonderful human being of your own." Kara spoke and just by the smooth voice of the blonde, it is enough to bring back the gorgeous smile she has. The conversation continued, the two of them exchanging chuckles and smiles. A moment like this is what Kara cherishes. Every little moment with someone growing special to her, it made her feel like she's a real human being, that she's originally from Earth. (Not that she doesn't miss being on Krypton and the planet itself). The limo came into our abrupt stop and the chauffeur from a while ago opened the door once again. He took their hands to accompany them from stepping out the car and securities surrounded the both of them. Before having any steps more than ten, a swarm of paparazzi started clicking their flashes that blinded Kara's eyes. The bright light does not bother Lena and Kara doesn't seem to be surprised.

"Kara, stay behind me, alright?" The brunette held the blonde's hand and it only became tighter every step they make through the crowd. Kara can't help but look at their intertwined hands again and she can't believe it herself that for just knowing her for a couple of days, she's already becoming closer and closer to the Luthor. Kara isn't a fan of music at all but to her, the softness and warmth of Lena's voice is like the sound of different notes coming from Beethoven's classical music. Nodding her head, they entered the location of the event. "You okay?" Lena asked.

"Yeah, just glad I didn't trip." Kara half joked. Lena has this unfathomable smile written across her face and the blonde was so oblivious by it because of the beautiful scenery around them. Kara's living in this moment. Astonishing cater, formality of the people, being in a beautiful dress with a beautiful woman standing beside her. The Luthor took the little time of studying Kara's natural beauty and she is mesmerized by the little amount of concealers she's put on her skin that showed Lena how beautiful the blonde really is. 

"Thank you," Kara picked up two glasses of wine that the server has to offer and handed one glass to Lena.

They talked for a bit until Kara felt something wet and sticky on her ankle. Looking down, she saw two puppies hugging her foot and her heart swelled at the ball of sunshines at her sight. The little corgi and jack russell pup sat between Lena and Kara and their tongues were out, wagging they tails.

"Oh my god, they are so cute. I love them already. Are they yours?" Kara picked up the golden brown jack russell and Lena carried the corgi.

"Hey pumpkins, why are you here, huh? Did you miss me, boy?" Lena cooed at the two and pet their head. "And yes, Kara, that's Otis and this is Karl. They've been with me for a while."

Interrupted, Lena's assistant barged in politely. "Excuse me, Ms. Luthor, you have been asked to take the stage. I'll take them to the car." She offered pertaining to the puppies they're holding.

"Sure, Gwen. Thank you." Lena said, handing her the puppies before drying her palms with the table napkin. "Hey, you sure Supergirl will come? I'm still kind of nervous about all these people trying to harm me." The brunette asked, a little conscious about her security these past few days because of men (or aliens) trying to kill her.

"Yes, of course. Maybe she's out there right now patrolling and scanning the perimeter, who knows?" Kara assured her but little did she know the hero of National City's been beside her all along.

Climbing up on the stage and stepping on the podium, she tapped on the microphone twice to catch the attention of the people. Her eyes scan the crowd before settling her eyes on Kara. The blonde calmed her nerves so Lena's confidence is back as she speak. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen of National City, thank you for being here with us to officially launch and rename my family's company to L-Corp. The name Luthor dealt you great name in different places of this country and I am here to come back and make this force to help the people in National Cit-"

Traces of blue and yellow lightning whipped in front of the stage that caused disturbance to the Luthor's speech. The people dropped their glasses and started to panic and rushing outside of the venue because of circling bolts around the area and once Kara saw what the cataclysm that made the chairs and tables flew, she already new. Barry is here. With an enemy. In National City. She saw Lena stood there in shock so she immediately ran, taking her glasses off before going off as Supergirl. She flew over to the owner of the company and picked her up with ease. 

"Supergirl! Thank God, you're here, what is going on?!" Landing onto the balcony of Lena's office, her eyes were still wide.

"Don't worry, Ms. Luthor, I've got it handled."

"But-"

"We'll talk later."

Then Lena remembered Kara. She was off with the crowd and she doesn't even know what the hell happened to her so she ought to ask. "Where's Kara? Um, blonde wearing cream dress and has glasses? She was there in the-"

Supergirl smiled at the thought of Lena actually worrying about her. About Kara. In fact, it made her heart fly higher than she ever flew. Her heart felt like it was floating in a high altitude it already forgot how to breathe. "I'm sure she's okay, Ms. Luthor. Take a sear and relax. Don't worry." She bravely took off and Lena felt the rush of wind blow across her face as the hero flew off the balcony to try and save the night.

But when she got there, only a scarlet speedster was left with no visibility of the blue bolt anywhere. Supergirl rushed to the Flash. "What, who rather, the hell was that?! How are you here?"

"Hey Supergirl, it's nice to see you, I guess." the hero of another Earth said. "Let's go to somewhere private, shall we?"

The speedster and the alien sped off to Kara's apartment immediately changing off into normal clothes and by their entrance, they actually disturbed something they did not intend to see. 


	3. Harm's Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Flash is here and Lena is in danger ):

The heroes of different Earths entered the apartment where Kara lives in and changed into normal clothes in a blink of an eye. Now as Barry and Kara were standing near the front door, they heard a huge thud coming from the living room. Kara rushed to see what caused the abrupt noise and she saw Alex and Maggie in a hurry of putting back their shirts.

"Oh no, no. I did not intend to see this." Kara backed away with her eyes clothes and her hand on her head. "Oh my god." Kara kept mumbling when Barry shuffled to the spot where Kara saw the lovebirds.

"See wha- OH MY GOD. I'm so sorry I just-" Barry formed an 'o' with his mouth and placed both hands at the back of his head. "Does she know we're coming?" Sitting on a stool, the speedster asked. A couple of footsteps barged in the kitchen when Kara answered no to the question Barry asked.

"Hey Kara, what's up?" Alex asked as if being caught making out on the couch never happened. "Oh, hey Barry, you're here! And Kara, aren't you supposed to be with Lena?" 

"Yeah, I was with her. Until this friend of mine went Merida mode and all trying to catch the blue thing and interrupted my lovely evening." Kara joked and she was the only one laughing. They knew something serious will happen. "Right. Time to get serious." The blonde coughed and adjusted her glasses.

"It's really nice yo see you again, guys. But it is an accident really. And I'm Barry Allen, I'm not really from here but it's nice to meet you." Barry introduced himself to Maggie, sticking out an arm and the police gladly took it.

"I'm Maggie Sawyer and I'm from the NCPD." Maggie smiled at the new guy, her dimple showing.

"And she's my girlfriend, so back off, alright." Alex defended and all of them laughed.

"We know Alex. We just caught you making out on  _my_ couch." Kara joked, receiving tons of daggers from Alex's glares.

"I did not mean to open up a wormhole while Zoom and I were having this race. See, he's obsessed on being the fastest man alive and now because of me, I put your city in danger. In a great danger. And I promise you with all my might and speed, I will handle this and I will not let any planet be destroyed by Zoom ever again."

"So that blue bolt is Zoom and the yellow one is you?" Maggie asked and Barry hummed in agreement. "Wow, speedsters on your earth and aliens on mine."

"Yeah, and it's been weeks since his reign on Central City and I've been finding a way of stopping him. And in the middle of that process we opened a portal to lead straight to here." Barry explained. In the middle of their conversation, a gust of wind made its way past through their faces and on the window, there stood a man wearing a suit similar as Barry's but black and his head is shaking so fast all you can see is blur.

"You think you can catch me, Flash. But you can't. You think you, yourself created the wormhole leading to this Earth, but you didn't." A monster like voice echoed through his black mask. "I am only here for one reason. Bring me Lena Luthor and none of you, none of the people here in this Earth will die. Don't make the same mistake you did in your Earth, Flash. One life for many." As Kara heard the name of the woman she's been with tonight and hearing it say by the monster in front of them, a shiver went down her spine both anger and worry were sprawled across her face, mouth agape and fist balled like a rock. "You have forty-eight hours."

"What do you want with her?!" Kara had the urge to ask and the black speedster looked at her and she felt his own eyes piercing right through her soul.

"Little girl, it's just a little errand." Zoom taunted and Kara's knuckles turn white. Turning back to Barry, Zoom said, "I'll be waiting, Flash." before speeding off to God knows where.

"Oh no." Barry mumbled with his palms in his face, telling himself it was all his fault bringing this demon that never wronged him.

"I need to go see Lena." Without waiting for Alex's comment, she flew right out side her window to one of the balconies of L-Corp leading to Lena's office. The feeling of anger due to Zoom's plan harming Lena made her face look redder. The heat rising through her nerves made her stop for a while and she leaned over the guardrails of the balcony to calm herself. She wouldn't want Lena to see that kind of Kara - or Supergirl. Taking deep breaths, the door open with just a click.

"Supergirl?" Lena was surprised. She was holding a glass of ted wine by her left hand and a breath hitched at the back of Kara's throat. And her voice. Her voice is something so magical you can barely hear any other. Turning around, she saw her face. The moonlight was shining upon her face and she is so angelic and relaxed that Kara felt the same. It's like she's forgotten how really beautiful the brunette looked tonight. Her balled fists contracted relaxed and her gritted teeth and creased eyebrows disappeared. Keeping herself from actually hugging the brunette, she crossed her arms and took all her strength to keep at straight face. "Are you okay? You seem troubled."

"Don't bother, Ms. Luthor, I should be the one asking you that. Your life is in danger again. In great danger." Kara stated, looking straight through the deep forest in Lena's eyes. "The police itself cannot stop it but I guarantee you that I will protect you with the help of some of my friends. I need you to have this watch." Kara said, opening her palm revealing a silver watch she stole from Winn's office. Winn had modified James's watch and replicated a couple of pieces for his own satisfaction of having him and his friends safe all the time. "It is not just an ordinary watch, Ms. Luthor. It may seen that the clock is ticking but when the outer shell has been opened, you will see a button that you will need to press when you're in harm and it will send a signal to me."

Lena took the said wrist watch from Supergirl's hands. For a test run, she pressed the lock and the outer shell opened. With a simple touch, a sinal will be sent to Supergirl's comms. "Thank you," Lena said. "But I think I can handle it on my own."

"No you don't understand, Ms. Luthor, you have no idea what's about to strike you. You haven't even blinked and the next think you know, you are in a different place. The person that wants you dead hired a speedster that's not from here. He is a monster, Ms. Luthor. I just want to protect you. There's still someone that wants to see you alive." Supergirl took a deep breath at the end of her little speech. "Good night, Ms. Luthor."

After flying off, stretching her arms to the sky, she is angry once again. The brunette had only entered her life and she doesn't want to lose her that easily. The blonde landed on the side of L-Corp and changed into her normal clothes before entering the building.

"I want to see Lena Luthor." Kara told the receptionist but the woman's face tells her otherwise.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, but Ms. Luthor canceled all of her appointments to day. I'm afraid she won't be seeing anyone right now." The receptionist politely said but Kara ignored and stomped up to Lena's office. Lena was still sipping from her glass when Kara walked in.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Luthor, she insisted on-"

"No. Ms. Danvers is to be allowed to enter the building with or without my permission." Lena's bold and intimidating voice spoke with full authority before dismissing the woman working for her. She walked over to Kara with her him up, stopping a few inches away from the blonde. Without a second thought, the brunette pulled her into a tight hug, resting her head on the crook of Kara's neck.

"I was so worried about you, Kara, are you okay?" When she pulled away, Lena looked directly into her eyes. They were in that position within a couple of minutes. Lena's slender fingers were tightly clasped around Kara's neck while Kara's hands rests on the brunette's hips. If one could use supersonic hearing right now, you could hear the uncontrollable, continuous thuds Kara's heart makes and she can't help but feel her eyes go lower on the Luthor's lips. Nothing has ever made the blonde this nervous before. Not even aliens, not even James.

"Ehem." Kara coughed, breaking the silence between them. Lena unclasped her hands and put them to their sides as she led Kara to sit on her couch. "I'm okay, Ms. Luthor, j just went to check up on you."

"I told you to call me Lena, was a clear about that?" Lena tilted her head while she suppressed a smile only fit for the blonde.

"Right. Sorry." Kara chuckled, adjusting her glasses. "What was that, anyway?" Kara questioned as if she doesn't really know. She just wants to stay hidden for as long as possible even though she's always wanted to reveal her true identity to the brunette.

"Supergirl was here right before you entered the room. She said that right now I am in peril." Lena started to explain as she purses her lips. "It is so confusing and I am trying so hard not to be too tormented although I have every right to be because as I heard, this man is faster than the speed of light. How is this even possible?"

"As much as I am confused right now, I am thankful that I have this friend who's nerd enough to know about the physics of speed." Kara replied , referring to Barry. "Well, he told me that the atoms in the cells are moving fast and different and that's why he can move faster than the speed of light. This dark matter," Kara paused for a while and gestured her hands. "affected their body systems that made them kind of...inhuman." Saying all of these, Lena disappeared into another world. The rotation for the Earth seemed to be tedious enough for Lena to appreciate every good in Kara.

On the other hand, Kara noticed that

the brunette had dozed off. But Lind of different. The brunette was looking straight through her eyes with her elbow propped up on the couch and hand resting on her temple. Kara stopped speaking and she looked down, feeling very intimidated by the power and strength of the brunette's emerald eyes. By just looking at her, she felt her legs cripple. Lena smiled like she's never smiled before. And Kara's heart would literally explode in her chest if this scenario would still for much longer.

"Well, um, I can set up a meeting with him if you want to, I mean, I'm not that good in explaining science since I've never majored anything like it before but-"

"Do you want to grab dinner with me tomorrow?" Lena asked out of nowhere.

"You could go to my place tomorrow and my friend will- wait what? Dinner?" Kara finally came to her senses and when what Lena said finally sinked into her, she gasped for air. Lena hummed in response. "Like a date?" It slipped out from her mouth and Lena's infectious laugh filled the air and the blonde's cheek reddened.

"Mhm, you could say that."

"And if that's the case, then yes. But first, you should meet my friend first. You need to know the strengths and weaknesses of your enemy." Kara told her, her own fingers entwining each other.

"Okay then, I'll see you." Lena said. Getting up from the couch and walked through the door, they said their goodbyes. Lena walked Kara to the elevator as she called, "Hey, Kara." Lena said, taking the blonde's hand in hers and caressed her knuckles with her thumb. "I had a great night with you. Get home safely." She brought the blonde's hand to her lips and kissed it softly. As Lena released her grasp on Kara's hand, the blonde smiled so much until her cheeks hurt when she got inside the elevator. Pressing the ground floor button, Lena's face was the last thing she saw.

It's past twelve and Alex had already gome to her own apartment probably with her girlfriend (and do their unfinished business lol). Barry will stay over Kara's for his stay here in National City and until they beat the evil speedster hunting Lena down. Barry is still on the couch who has already fallen asleep while waiting for Kara's return. Kara gathered some pillows and blankets and covered the speedster so he won't go cold over night. Kara's heart happy and bouncing like a newly bought ball, she went to bed and slept while dreaming of her and Lena's date for the next day.


	4. Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Flash is in the house, teaming up with Supergirl and the DEO to protect National City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol yo sorry this took so long

Waking up to sounds of muffled voices in the living room, Kara got up and the first thing she did was brush her teeth before going out of her room in just a plain white v-neck and pajamas. Although she was awake, her soul was still asleep because of sleep deprivation of the time but the sight of Barry and Lena in the couch made her feel excited and leaned on the frame dividing the living room and the kitchen.

"Hey guys, what's up so early?" The blonde asked and it is six-thirty in the morning. Her work's not until eight-thirty so she was thankful she still has time for Lena. And Barry lol

"Morning, Kara." Barry greeted and Lena stood up with her.

"Hey, good morning, sleepy head." Lena walked towards her and hugged her for a tight second, trying to be subtle around Barry.

"Good morning, Ms- I mean, Lena. Barry." Going back to the couch with the brunette, she sat with them. "What you guys talking about?" 

"Well, Barry here was just telling me about how he  _is_ the Flash - you don't need to worry I won't tell anyone about it," Lena said as she noticed Kara's surprised expression. "And how he was struck by lightning and all these different earths in the multiverse. He also told be how this Zoom also experienced the same on Earth-2. And god, this is so confusing to me."

"Yeah it's damn too confusing. I thought for 24 years we are alone in this universe yet there's parallel earths. I still wonder how I live on their Earth though." Kara spoke before turning to Barry. "You gotta visit Earth-1 National City and when we meet again you should tell me all about it." Kara demanded and all of them laughed at the blonde. But Lena's got to admit she's still curious too, but she chose not to speak about it. "Anyway, are Cisco and the whole crew gonna help us out? I mean, we need all brains and force, you know what I mean?"

"Wait, there's more of you?" Lena asked.

"Yeah, that. After the second particle accelerator explosion, the dark matter was supposed to be contained only in one specific room of S.T.A.R. Labs, but after I pulverized and went to the speed force, the dark matter exploded and scattered  _again_ and affected some of my friends. And that's why we got all the help we need." Barry explained and Kara read the brunette's face. She was amused by the fact that Lena was trying so hard to look like she was actually understanding everything but deep inside, she's just a confused puppy thinking about how its owner never gave him a treat for a day. "And yeah, Kara. It was a good thing I told Cisco that if we aren't back by 24 hours then they should be following us here. And they should be here right about..." Barry paused as he looked into the distance across the living room. It was seconds before a wormhole opened up. "Now."

Five people jumped out of the breach and three of them were unfamiliar to the blonde. She's never seen them before since the invasion of the dominators. Two of them were identical to Barry's suit but the young girl's suit was crimson red and the boy's suit was yellow. It was like Reverse-Flash over again (yeah Barry told Kara that, too.) Caitlin was unlike before, her brown hair is now blonde and her lips now blue. But all of a sudden she actually transformed into her normal Caitlin self and Kara can't believe what she saw as though she actually saw and met a meta-human for the first time.

"Did you guys see that or was it like, a mirage?" Kara said pointing to Caitlin.

"Well, I guess I found a new trick. I finally knew how to control my powers and I'm really glad I don't end up being all Killer Frost and use my powers for good." Caitlin replied, Kara's face changing into a glad expression.

"That's great!" Kara exclaimed but actually coming into a realization that Lena would question her on how she knew Caitlin when she's just a normal human being on a parallel Earth from them. "I mean, you kinda look like you don't like your gift at all."

"Yeah, because an icicle could actually kill you, you know." 

"Icicle? You mean, you're kind of like Elsa the ice queen?" Lena said surprised.

"Well yeah, but kind of more powerful, ya know. And you have Frozen here? That's cool. I actually thought everything's different around here." Cisco butt in as he removed his customized glasses as Vibe.

"So, everyone, I should probably introduce each of you." Barry clapped his hands together before going into the middle of the semi circle. "So, Kara, Lena, these are practically my own family back from our Earth. This is Caitlin Snow or Dr. Frost as her meta name. This is Cisco Ramon or as he would like to call himself, Vibe. 'Cause he actually vibes and see things past, present or future. This is Wally," Barry said then Wally took off his mask. "Also known as Kid Flash. He's like a little version of me and still trying to beat me on a race." Barry joked, and Wally gave him a disapproving look. 

"You know someday I will, right?" Wally said and Barry shook his head no.

"Okay, this is Harrison Wells and as we call him, Harry, and his daughter Jesse. Or Jesse Quick." Barry introduced his last friend. "And this is Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kara." Jesse, whose arms are crossed, winked at the blonde, smirking and she felt her cheeks warmed up at the gesture of the other woman. Lena saw it and her impression of Jesse inverted and she's now irritated. "And Lena."

"It's nice to meet you, guys." Kara told each and every one of them and some told her a 'nice to see you' in return. "So, I have some clothes in the closet and you should blend amongst others. The best resto is Noonan's and _please_ avoid running around the city ."

"Kara's right, this isn't Central City. Be careful, okay?" Barry agreed. "Stay out of trouble."

"Aw, but I wanted to run and tour around National City with you, Kara." Jesse said, and Lena's eyebrows creased, clearly agitated.

"Not today, speedy. Her schedule's full. I gotta go." Lena said with a little hint of irritation in her voice before walking going out of the blonde's apartment. Kara excused herself and followed the brunette outside.

"Hey, Lena. Are you-"

"I'm fine, Kara. I just gotta go to work." Lena told her, looking everywhere but Kara's eyes.

"I-"

"Look, I'll see you tonight, okay? I'll pick you up at six." Lena told her and soon, she disappeared in the hallway, and the blonde was left wondering what triggered her mood like this.

"Okay, then." She mumbled to herself and went back to her room. She told everyone she should leave them and feel free to roam around the city because she has work to attend to. I'm sure Cat will hang her on the window if she came in first before her assistant.

Fortunately, she still arrived the same time before Cat walks in the building. She's been chatting with Clark recently and talked to him about this new monster running around National City. And he was surprised when Kara told him it was a speedster because they never encountered a man with unbelievable speed before and that's what's gonna take them hard to find out how to beat him. Kara felt the presence of Cat on the elevator as she heard her voice blabbing about how she likes private elevators so much that she need not have to smell like perfumes of people in public.

All the employees of Cat stood up to greet their boss and she walked out of the elevator confidently as usual. Kara handed her her latte which she gladly took on her left hand opposite to her right which was carrying her favorite Gucci bag.

"Come with me, Keh-rah." Kara followed Cat into her office hugging her clipboard close to her chest. Before even reaching the boundary between her office and the employees, Cat said, "You seem oddly happy today, Keh-rah. Did your date with Lena Luthor go well?"

"Well, Ms. Grant, I'd say I felt euphoric. Very, really. Ms. Luthor is an extraordinary woman, she holds this strong personality and is capable of doing anything - literally anything." Cat sits on her chair in front of her multiple TV screens attached on the wall. "Seeing her just like that, rebuilding a new empire once again with L-Corp, I am happy she never got on the Venture to prove she's not as xenophobic to aliens as her brother, Lex."

"Hm, I see the feelings are mutual." Cat mumbled under her breath a bit inaudible to her assistant.

"Excuse me?" Kara questioned for not understanding what her boss just said.

"Nothing, Keh-rah. Come, sit." Cat gestured her hand onto the chair in front of her desk and the blonde plopped down slowly. Kara looked at the CEO and she notices she looks happier ever since Kara wrote that letter to her son, Adam. She never liked it at first but understood what the blonde's intention was. And because of that, their relationship improved, Cat used to call Kara for some talks often than usual and Kara's more open to her feelings than she's ever been to anyone. Even though Kara's never mentioned anyone she lays her eyes on, Cat always seems to read her soul as though she's a telephatic alien that has the ability to know one's feelings for another.

"I've known Lena since her childhood and she's unlike any other Luthors in the family. Yes, I understand and I know she grew up with them but," Cat paused and pointed her index finger upward. "even under the influence of Lex and Lillian, she has never adapted their lifestyle and she has always been a person of her own. The best version of Luthor in history. You know, Keh-rah, you're lucky to have Lena in your life and I tell you, never. Let. Her. Go. Ever." The CEO accentuated her last four words.

"I know, Ms. Grant." Kara sighed as she fixed the position of her glasses. "Does she ever date? I mean- not that I care about her love life- I mean I do care but you know I just, I wanna know and I'm not that kind of creepy stalkers but- you know what I mean." Kara sighed when she knew she rambled enough.

Kara was surprised that Cat even let out a chuckle at her silliness. "I know what you mean, Keh-rah. And I hope you know that isn't mine to share and I know that the current status of your relationship with Lena is just beginning to rise from the ground."

"I hope, Ms. Grant. I really want to be a part of Lena's life and I think it's really great to have her around." Kara said. "The greatest, in fact. Thank you, Ms. Grant, you're the best, have I told you that?"

"Yes, Keh-rah, you've told me that a million times, I even hear you in your sleep. Now go, I still have so much paper works to do." Cat dismissed her assistant and Kara nodded in return, leaving the room with a huge grin plastered on her face. For her, Cat is her third mother (having Eliza as her second and Alura as her first and biological mother) that advises her from time to time.

The blonde walks over to her desk and went on to chat Clark once again.

Kara: Hey Clark.

Clark: Hi. What's up?

Kara: Everything's good.

Kara: I wanted you to come over tonight. Meet new friends.

Clark: As Clark or as Superman?

Kara: I'll be going in as Supergirl so you might as well be Superman. Lena is going to be there and she does not have any idea I'm Supergirl.

Clark: Okay. I will be there.

Kara: Be in L-Corp at 11. The Flash, his friends and I will be there. Sorry it's kind of late, I have important stuff to do.

Clark: Okay. See you.

After beating criminals and stopping various armored car robberies from time to time, the time dropped by 5 o'clock in the afternoon and Kara is left on her desk with her hands on her forehead looking totally exhausted for the day.

Although exhausted as hell, she was glad she has Kryptonian gene that even if she sweats more than she intends to, she'll always smell fresh and never smells shit. It was unexpected for the blonde to hear the elevator bell ring and she saw the brunette walking out of it. Her eyes followed the CEO of L-Corp and her mouth felt dry. Oh Rao! She almost forgot she had a date with Lena! Kara got up from her desk and rushed over to Lena quickly.

"Hey, what are you doing here?", asked Kara and walked alongside of the brunette. She didn't get any answer and Lena kept her chin up 'til the both of them stepped inside Cat's office.

"Oh hi, Lena! What a pleasant surprise. What made you pay me a visit?" Cat stood up from her chair and poured a glass of red wine for both her and Lena's. Lena took the glass and thanked her for it.

"Well, I'd like to ask you a favor." Putting down the glass, she said. "I'd like you to give Ms. Danvers some time off for the night."

"And why is that, Ms. Luthor? Do you have plans with her tonight?" Cat questioned and an intrigued look appeared on her face.

"Apparently, I have set up a dinner reservation with her tonight. Does that mind you?" Lena asked politely and Kara stands still beside her awkwardly with her face flushed. She did not expect Lena to actually ask permission for Kara but is actually grateful because Cat probably won't allow her for asking for the second time.

"No, I don't mind at all." Cat said. She faced to Kara and smiled. "You can go now, Keh-rah. Have a nice night." With a smug look from Cat's face, Kara and Lena left the room.

"Well, that wasn't so bad. I literally prepared a couple of sheets to write that very script." Lena said. They both stopped at Kara's desk to allow her to fix and grab some things on the way. Kara looked at her surprisingly and softly chuckled at the brunette. "What's so funny?"

"Well, I just think that out of that strong shell of yours the only person that makes you nervous is Ms. Grant." Kara told her truthfully and the brunette scoffed at her. "Okay, don't tell me I'm wrong, 'cause you know I'm not." Kara grinned at her and she stood up and that means she's ready to go for the night.

"Hm, I'm not telling you you're wrong then." Lena said. "You ready?" The brunette stuck out her hand for Kara to take and the blonde took it gladly, her hands intertwining with them. "You nervous? Your hands are cold."

"Yeah- I mean no. I mean, people are staring at us, you know, I'm just an average girl with average vision and average hearing and average strength and I'm not really used to being looked at by so many and right now I'm just with a famous hot woman-" Kara continued on and paused to realize what she just said. She took a glance at the woman alongside her and saw her smirk at the unintentional comment about her. Her cheeks flushed in deep shade of red and sighed, looking down on the ground. "You know what, yes I'm nervous."

Every step both girls took, Kara's beating muscle felt like exploding at this very moment and she can't even explain how she was even walking in her heels right now. If Alex could see how flustered Kara was, she'd probably laugh her ass off. Kara wondered what Lena did for her tonight. Although she's not expecting something fancy (but she knows she should lol), she's just looking forward on how the night will go for the two of them and hopefully, there would be no disturbance and Kara would just be Kara until their dinner's over.

 _"Be calm, Kara. I've got you." s_ queezing Kara's hand, Lena felt the blonde relax at the gentleness of the gesture.


End file.
